EeU!
by FourKins
Summary: Being the only Eevee of a family of super powerful evolutions can be difficult, especially if you're the youngest. But her brothers and sisters seem to have so much fun outside of the nest, so Eevee decides to go her own way. On the way, she finds out that there are no other eevees on the island besides her. Now Eevee's got to prove she is the best, even without a stone!
1. Here's EeU!

"What's the reason for this?" squeeks EeU, a small Eevee as she looks up at her older sisters, Grace the Glaceon and Fiona the Flareon. They were so much bigger then her... and... and... more powerful. All she wanted was to be like them but she was treated like this everyday! No wonder she hates her sisters...

"Why are you so weak?" laughs Fiona. "Don't you know how to get stronger?"

"It's actually quite easy," says Grace matter-of-factly.

"Wait, wait! Don't tell her! Let's see if she's smart enough to figure it out by herself!" snickers Fiona.

"I'm smart enough!" sniffles EeU as she tries to blink the tears from her eyes. Both sisters laugh as they briskly walk away. EeU turns and then races through the small outskirt town that surrounded the more busy and populated city where most eevees are born. She doesn't want to see anyone, she doesn't want to talk to anyone, so she just runs. And runs... and runs. She hates her stupid name, she hates her stupid brain, she hates her stupid life. If only she could change it! But it was impossible. There was no reason for her to be able to...to change. All the stones have been used this year. If anything, she would have to wait till next year for her to transform. She lets out a sad whine as she finally opens her eyes to see in front of her, noticing that she might have gone too far...

"Um... Hello?" asks EeU as she looks around and starts to cry again, but for a different reason. She doesn't handle pressure very well... or panic... or stressful situations really. Anything that isn't happy or sad to her is really a bad area for her to be reason being that she doesn't understand much...

"Maybe I am stupid," says EeU as she stares a a strange, small tree in front of her. It facinated her to tell you the truth. She could always tell a story from the little lines in the bark and she could just stare at it for hours, her characters taking her on a strange new advenutre that she normally got lost in... With the ditziness, the clutziness, the dyslexia, and the oblivious nature, sometimes EeU even wonders how she is able to walk anywhere in the mornings. It must be her ever optimistic outlook on life, stubborn personality, and happy-go-lucky mind set.

"Ahh~! What are you doing here?" asks a sweet and lushious voice behind her. She turns around to see a green version of her sister Grace with cropped ears and a leaf like thing on its forehead. He had gentle green eyes that look down at her with questions from the highest branch of the tree behind EeU.

"W-what are you doing up there!" yells EeU, a little scared at this strange being in the trees. No one in her family has ever tried that before... It scared her a little.

"S-shouldn't you get down?" asks EeU, scared as to what the outcome could be if he wasn't careful. The green glaceon just huffs out a breath and leaps down in a single graceful and beautiful down to land gently on his feet in the perfect leap which made EeU both fasinated and jealous at this male's perfect form.

"Man," mummbles EeU without realizing it. "If I was able to move like that, then I probably wouldn't be made fun of by my sisters..."

"They might make fun of you because you're stupid," says the boy as a small smile plays on his lips. EeU just falls to her side and whimpers a little bit, which conserns the green Glaceon.

"Are you okay! What's wrong! Why are you like this?!" he asks in a panic.

"I'm not stupid! I swear!' whines EeU. "I'm smart! I'm really smart!"

"Yeah?" asks the green Glaceon as he lays down to look into her eyes and lays his head on his feet. "If you're so smart, then why haven't you evolved yet?"

"Because I don't have to have a stupid stone to show how great I am!" declares EeU as she jumps to her feet, startling the green glaceon, and kicking her back paws in defiance.

"Really?" asks the green glaceon with a tilt of his head and a sly smile. "Then how would you defend against this?"

A thin, long leaf is catapulted through the air like a boomarang and slices the air with amazing speed. A giant gash appears on EeU's side and she looks at the green glaceon with wide eyes. "That hurt jerk!"

She lunges at him, knocking him to the ground and rolls with him through the leaves tll she lands on her back a few feet away from the grreenie. She quickly rolls off her back and leaps over to his side, sinking her teeth into his smooth flesh.

"What are you doing!" yells Greenie in confusion as he tries to shake her off. Scaring her, she just comps down harder, being flung from side to side. Greenie runs in to the trees, trying to hit her off of him, but to no avil. Tears were forming in Eeu's eyes as she shuts them and bites down a little harder by accieddent. The green Glaceon accidently tires himself out from all the energy he uses and falls to his stomach with a puff of leaves to spring up. EeU loosens her grip enough to slid down and land softly beside him, gently placing her head on his side.

"Does it hurt?" asks EeU after a few moments passed.

"It hurts like hell," says the green glaceon, a little irritated with her right now. EeU Sniffs the still gushing wound with worry and starts to lick it to clean it.

"What are you doing!" yells Greenie, a blush covering his face. He couldn't believe that someone could be that direct with a person she just meet. This was getting a little personal for him and he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Hold still our you won't get you wound cleaned!" scowlds EeU as if she was his mother instead of a girl who was over 13 levels younger then him. The green glaceon just puts his face in the little triangle that was made in his paws and does as he was told, mostly surprised with her directness than anything else. In silence, these two shared this sweet moment until EeU got up and stretched, ready to go home.

"W-where are you going?" stammers Greenie as he looks at the ground, trying not to show his blush.

"I don't know," says EeU as she looks around. "Hey! Do you know where the city is Greenie?"

"It's Lenored," says the green glaceon quietly.

"What?" asks EeU.

"My name, it's Lenored," says the green glaceon as he looks up at her.

"Lenored the green glaceon?" asks EeU with a tilt of her head, almost confused.

"You think I'm a glaceon?" asks Lenored with a laugh.

"Well then..." says EeU with a pout and her stupid mistake. "Wh-what are you?"

"A Leafeon," says lenored again with a laugh.

"Hey! Hey! Can you guess what I am then!" says EeU as she looks at him expectantly.

"And eevee stupid," says Lenored with a brilliant smile.

"You're right!" says EeU in shock.

"Everyone has been an eevee at one point silly, it isn't that surprising."

"Oh... right... Then how about my name?"

"What about your name?"

"Can you guess it?"

"Of course I can't!"

"Too bad," says EeU with a pout as she turns and starts to walk away.

"Eh? Eh! Where are you going! Huh? What?" asks Lenored in shock, taking a small step forward after her.

"It's EeU by the way," says EeU, not stopping and not looking back. "And I'll be the first Eevee Queen, so remember that!"

"EeU huh?" asks Lenored to himself. "Well... she seems more interesting then staying here. EeU! Wait up!"


	2. What the Frick!

"Are you sure we should go this way?" asks EeU as she looks down a dark and narrow path that Lenored pointed out. She was absolutly positive that there was a ghost that flew by. She didn't like ghosts very much... especially the living kind, they were the worst!

"It's fine, It's fine," says Lenored with a yawn. "Why would there be anything but Eevee's here?"

"If there were other Eevees, then shouldn't we have seen them by now?" asks EeU as she steps behind Lenored as if he was a shield of some sort.

"Hum... I wonder..." says Lenored as he casually looks around with drowsy eyes.

"DON'T TAKE THIS SO LIGHTLY!" scowlds EeU, anngered by his expression.

"My bad," says Lenored slowly as he walks farther in the dark. EeU stops for a second and looks at the darkness, scared.

"Wait up!" yells EeU as she rushes into the darkness, her eyes closed, as she tries to catch up with Lenored. She runs for a good while until she smacks into something big and strong, that makes her fall backwards.

"L-lenored?" asks EeU as she cautiously opens her eyes, scare as to what she was about to see. She looks up and sees a black cat like animal with yellow circles in strategic placs on his body. He glares down at her with his orange eyes, making a chill run down her back. Something about this Pokemon was dark, very dark. (- yes that was a joke)

A growl escapes the black creatures throat as it walks closer to EeU. With every step, EeU steps back, afraid of this strange and dangerous creature.

"And what are you up to?" asks the black being with a smirk on his face. "Don't you know little girl, monsters live in the dark."

"S-stay back~!" cries EeU as tears start to grow in her eyes.

"Why?" asks the black creature with a tilt of his head. "What are you going to do?"

"I said stay back!" yells EeU. She kicks her two back feet in defiance and lets a low rumble build up from her chest as a warning. The black creature just tilt his head and looks at her curiously.

"What can an unevolved Eevee even do?" asks the dark creature.

"Put idiots like you in their place!" snaps EeU, for no particular reason really. She lunges at the dispicable civilian pushing him to the ground. The dark creature kicks her off and she goes flying through the air and lands with a thud a few feet away. She whinches as she gets up, her scratch from her fight with Lenored was still swollen and sore. She gets up and briskly licks her wound before she glares down the creature with anger, but to her surprise he was no where to be found.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" asks EeU as she quickly looks around. Then, coming from the shadows, the dark creature crashes into her like a truck running into a punch buggy. She struggles to get up, fighting the screams from her muscles as they just wish for some rest. She kept moving, kept pushing on, she wasn't one to throw in the towel at the first glimpse of trouble. She was finally able to get on all four of her feet when he takes her down again. This time, though, she was able to twist in mid-air and get on his back, sinking her claws into his pure black coat to make her she doesn't fall off and opens her mouth wide. She then chomps down on his scruff with all of her might and stays there as he lands on the ground with a thud and tries to wriggle out of the hold. With the strong hold still around his neck, she was able to pull him down to the ground, belly exposed, before she lets go. With a huff and puff she looks down at the dark creature who was starting to shake as he got up. Before he managed to get his footing, she spins her back foot around, throwing dirt into his eyes. The creature yips as he tries to brush it out of his eyes. Noticing that this was her oppurtunity, she then runs into him, rolling around on the ground until she jumps off and watches as he rolls into a tree. He huffs and weezes a little bit until he was able to shakily get back up on his feet. EeU watches him, feeling her legs wable a little bit now too.

"Had enough yet?" asks the creature, making EeU laugh.

"When are you going to realize?" asks EeU, " I've got you beat."

"When are _you _going to realize?" mocks the creature. "You're too weak to beat me."

"We'll see," says EeU as she gets a running start, slamming into his side again. He falls to the ground, still willing to get up before EeU bites at his feet. He falls back down again, a puff of a dirt cloud incases him also.

"How about now?" asks EeU with a smirk.

"Fine," huffs the creature. "You win..."

"Really?" asks EeU, almost as if she snapped out of her battle zone and into her regulare self. The creature looks at this in awe, realizing that not every Pokemon can have two seperate personalities and even fewer can go back and forth between the two so quickly.

"I'm so glad~!" sighs EeU as she walks over to the creature and gives him a support for him to get up with. "You were really strong. For a second there I though I was a goner. Like with that shadow trick! How did you do that?"

"It's called a faint attack..." says the creature slowly, not knowing how to react to this Eevee. "And it's a dark-move, so I doubt you will learn it."

"Man~! That would be so cool in a battle," pouts EeU. "Especially if its really dark because it looks like I come out of no where!"

"Stupid!" growls the dark creature under his breath.

"What did you say!" yells EeU as she puffs out her cheeks. She didn't appreciate this attitude very much.

"EeU!" yells a voice from the forest as Lenored breaks through the bushes. "There you are!" 

"Lenored! Lenored!" bounces EeU, happily wagging her tail.

"Who's your friend?" asks Lenored as he flicks his head over to the dark creature.

"I don't know," says EeU as she tilts her head and looks over at the ragged black cat leaning against the tree. "It's some black cat I fought."

"I'm not a cat! I'm a Umbreon," snaps the dark creature. "Brent the Umbreon!"

"Nice to meet you Brent," says Lenored with a nod of his head, he then turns back to EeU and says, "but you really shouldn't be attacking helpless strangers in the middle of the forest."

"But I didn't~!" whines EeU. "He attack me first!"

"You scared me to death! You just ran into me in the middle of the forest!" yells Brent.

"I couldn't see!" yells EeU back as she turns to look at Brent, her fur rising on her back.

"Then maybe open YOUR EYES!" yells Brent.

"Calm down, calm down!" says Lenored soothingly. "We're all friends here."

"I highly doubt that," EeU says as she turns away from Brent with her nose in the air.

"EeU, let's go. We have to get to town, remember," says Lenored as he nudges EeU back onto the path.

"That's not the way to town," says Brent as he slowly start to sit down and lick his paws.

"What do you mean?" asks EeU as she looks over her shoulder.

"Towns on the North side, you're going East."

"REALLY!" says EeU in shock.

"Ah~... Is that so~?" asks Lenored as he looks up at the trees.

"What a maroon," says Brent, low enough so that EeU and Lenored couldn't hear him.

"Then why can't you take us there?" asks EeU as she glares at him.

"If you haven't notices, I'm bleeding at I can barely stand up," says Brent.

"Fine! We don't need you anyways!" says EeU as she quietly walks down the path in the forest. After eleven steps, she comes to a fork in the road and looks at both of them. After a giant inhale, she rushes over to Brent and bows to him, her face in her paws.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE help us!" gravels EeU.

"Useless," says Brent under his breath. "Fine, I guess it can't be helped."

"Really!" asks EeU excitedly as she looks up at him with shinning eyes.

"I'm not going to regret this am I?" asks Brent as he glares down at EeU.

"Definatly not!" says EeU excitedly.

"Most likely," says Lenored off to the side. Brent just exhales and tries standing up.

"Wait! Don't do that on your own!" says EeU as she rushes over to his side and lets him lean on her, conserned with her new friends health. "We're team mates now! You can count on me~!"

"He needs some care, I don't think he can make it really," says Lenored as he looks over Brents torn pelt.

"Don't worry," whinches Brent as EeU accidently pokes him in an opened wound. "Rease Lake is up ahead. We have to stop there anyways, and the water will help with the wounds."

"So we're going to Rease Lake?" asks EeU as they take a few slow steps forward.

"Don't worry," says Brent "it's on the way to town."

"I'm glad," says EeU as she exhales. She then remembers something critical. "By the way! My name is EeU!"


	3. Rease Lake

"Beautiful," whispers EeU as she looks at the glimmering lake. It sparkles and shines with brilliance, making pretty, twinkling lights appear in the water.

"Welcome to Rease Lake," says Lenorad as he looks out at the water with a glint in his eye.

"THIS is Rease Lake?" asks EeU as her mouth hangs open.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" grunts Brent as he heaves his way over to the lake to clean his wounds.

"Well... I mean... I though you meant a _lake _lake, not this **ocean," **says EeU as she nervously scuffs her foot on the ground.

"This isn't an ocean you idiot!" yells Brent.

"It's nothing near an ocean," says Lenorad.

"WHAT!" yells EeU as she tries to squint to see the other side. Rease Lake was a giant lake about 100 meters long and 30 meters wide with bare ground surrounding it. Beautiful emerald plants flakes all sides of the lake and if you walk far enough you can hear the roar of Rease Waterfall, filled with an ingredent to make potions and bitter-tasting herbs surrounding it. EeU had a hard time taking all this in because Rease Lake was in the dead center of the island, with the town to the right of it. The banks of the lake and the first house of the city were touching each other, so both took a pretty good portion of the island up. EeU bounds down the bank to look for more new and interesting discoveries in this mystical and mysterious place.

"EeU!" cries Lenorad, conserned with his new 'pet' as he called her. "Don't run too far, I have to take care of Brent's wounds so I won't be able to help you."

"Like I'll need you're help!" laughs EeU over her shoulder.

"Man~!" sighs Lenorad as he searches for some bitter-tasting herb in the ferns. "She's quite a handful... isn't she?"

"Two _evolved _eevees can take care of her!" says Brent positivly (which was unusual for Brent). He then watches as she bounds in and out of the waves a good 45 feet away and cautiously adds, "Right?"

"I hope so," says Lenorad as he watches her. "There's just something about her though... that I can't seem to..."

"Understand?" finishes Brent as he slowly lays down and places his head on his paws, still looking at EeU. "It's as if something is willing me to watch over her."

"As if it's necessary," says Lenorad. Brent doesn't say anything, he just turns his head so he doesn't have to look at EeU anymore. Over his cheeks, even though his fur was very dark, a maroon tint could still be seen. EeU looks at her two companions and jumps up on her two back paws, trying to wave one of her front, only to wave both at the same time.

"Lenorad! Brent! Look at this!" yells EeU as she drops down and makes a big splash of water, accidently drenching herself. "WAIT! THAT WASN'T WHAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU!"

Brent just laughs at her stupidity and Lenorad gives a little smile.

"Wait! Wait!" yells EeU as she runs a little deeper into the water. "Are you still watching? Watch this! Watch this!"

"We're still watch!" yells Lenorad back.

"Be ready to be amazed!" yells EeU as she gets ready to do her trick. One minute she's there and the next minute she's gone, splashing rapidly at the water as something tugs on her back feet.

"EEU!" yells Lenorad as he rushes over to her. Brent gets up on his feet also and both are flying across the banks towards her, but not before she gets pulled under. Water incases EeU as she struggles to get out of this grip. When swimming in the opposite direction doesn't help, she starts to knaw at it, seeing if that will work. There was a shake in the water and a loud roar errupts from the ground as if she angered a giant monster underground. She frantically trys to wriggle out, the air escaping her lungs and the world fading around her. Then, a powerful jet of water bursts through the water and knocked whatever was that took EeU hostage and freed her from drowning, the only problem was that EeU didn't have any strength left to swim back to the surface.

As EeU's vision fades, but not before that she was able to see a blue sea monster with giant light blue fin around his head. There was a flipper instead of a tail and giant black eyes. His mouth touches hers and her eyes grow wide. She's never been kissed before and she had never expected her first to be like this. Soon, she was able breath again, oxygen was being pushed to her from this mysterious beast. She tries to push away from him, fear clouding her brain. The strang monster kisses her again and wraps his forelegs around her in a tight squeeze, making it impossible for her to escape, and rapidly flips his tail and back legs to shot out of the water, landing on the bank.

"YOU KISSED ME!" was the first thing out of EeU's mouth.

"EeU!" says Lenorad as he bounds down the bank with Brent to catch her. "Are you all right!"

"NO! He stole my first kiss!" yells EeU as her fur starts to brissle along her back. She lets out a growl glaring the strange water-monster down.

"Calm down! If I had not of done that then you would have been killed," explains the water monster as he starts to get mad.

"YOU TOOK MY FIRST KISS!" growls EeU as she catapults herself at the monster, claws extended and read to tear at him. Her path was interrupted as Lenorad jumps towards her and tackles her to the ground, pinning her forelegs so she couldn't get open.

"Let go! Let go!" yells EeU, struggling to get out of his grip. She could feel her muscles getting weaker and weaker with fatigue but that doesn't stop her from struggling. "Let go of me you Lazy Leafeon! Let go so I can kill him!"

"CALM THE HELL DOWN!" yells Lenorad, this was the first time that Lenorad has ever yelled at EeU as she looks up at him with big eyes, confused and scared.

"Are you calm?" asks Lenorad with a calm voice, switching his mood a little too fast. EeU is unable to speak and she can only nod her head.

"Good!" says Lenorad as he lets out a sigh and backs off of her. "You need to stop getting so emotional about stuff. It's just a stupid first kiss."

"I'm sorry I'm a girl," pouts EeU as she glares at Lenorad over her shoulder. "I'll try better next time."

"I never ment to offend you," says the sea monster as he looks over at EeU. "I was mearly hoping to save you from the gyrados."

"The what?" asks EeU as she perks her ears up in attention.

"The gyrados, the monster that took you. He's been terrorizing our town for decades," explains the water Eevee as he sits down and looks at the group. "I want to bring him down. He's taken too many lives of our villagers and I'm done with it."

"He's killed the people of your village?" whispers EeU quietly as she tries to understand what this really ment. She looks at the ground and finally gets a solid idea. "Fine, fine! I'll beat him for you."

"What?" asks the sea Eevee in shock. He wasn't expecting this reaction from the previously hystarical Eevee.

"I'll. Beat. Him. For. You~!" says EeU with a big smile on her face. The group looks at her with their mouths open, unable to comprehend what was being said.

"Why?" asks the water monster, starting to get angry with her blunt words.

"Huh?" asks EeU

"Why would you do this! The Queen hasn't even came down to help us! Why should we get help from a pint-sized Eevee like you who hasn't even evolved yet!" yells the water monster as he jumps to his feet.

"Because," says EeU with her smile still in tacked. "I'm going to be the first Eevee queen and be respected through out the land!"

"Is she serious?" whispers the monster.

"So far she's been," sighs Brent. He couldn't take this much of EeU no matter what his instincts are telling him.

"EeU.." says Lenorad slowly.

"Now don't try to stop me," says EeU as she puff out her cheeks. "Or you're going to have your butts handed to you again~! Now! Here I go~!"

EeU jumps up and dashes off towards the lake, skimming the banks as she looks for a sign or something, something to show that this monster was real. There was a glimmer, a shake and then an explosion. A scaly blue body bursts out of the water and towaring at over 30 feet above EeU.

"You don't have to do this!" yells Brent as he looks at the monster that appeared from the water. "Turn back! This isn't worth it!"

"Are you doubting my talents?" growls EeU as she glares at him. "Do I have to beat you again before you finally understand that I'm more then powerful enough?"

"That's not what I meant," says Brent under his breath, almost too shocked to react to her response.

"Don't worry so much," says EeU as she jumps onto the giant blue dragon head and digs her claws into it. She then smiles a brilliant smile down at the guys and says. "I've got to be strong if I want to be Queen."

There was a loud roar as the dragon monster shakes his head and throws EeU to the ground. She falls down hard but quickly lands on her feet.

"EEU!" yells Lenorad as the three rush up to her, not before she jumps up on the sea dragon again and bites down, hard. Blood fills in her mouth and pours down the cheek of the monster. An angry bellow errupts through out the land as the Monster starts to feel pain. EeU lets go of the cheek and digs her claws into his skin and running up his face and ancoring herself into his skin. The monster growls as she looks into his eye. Since his head was so big, she wasn't able to look at both of his eyes at the same time, so she made sure to only look into one, with a giant grin on her face.

"Can you calm down once and a while!" laughs EeU. "You're scaring everyone you know..."

There was a deep and melodic rumble coming from the giant beast, shaking EeU around.

"What's so funny?" asks EeU, a little upset.

"That you actually believe that!" says the beast, scaring EeU to death.

"You can talk!" yells EeU in shock.

"Of course I can talk," grumbles the beast. "I am a Pokemon after all. Only an _imbicle _can't put his thoughts into words."

"Why do I feel like you're pointing your fingure at him?" grumbles EeU.

"Did you say something!" bellows the beast.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" yells EeU quickly, as a chill runs down her spine. She then shakes it off and beings to wonder. "But why _are _you attack this village?"

"Well aren't you a brazen one?" grumbles the beast.

"Well aren't you _old!" _retorts EeU back with a scowl.

"I been in this lake for 50 levels and I have every right to take this land for myself!" snaps the beast as he gives his head a giant flick. EeU slids down a few inches before she digs her claws into his skin. A raging roar rumbles from the back of his throat in pain as she looks down and sinks her claws farther into his skin. A voilent rumble creates spasms over his skin as a roar bubbles out of his throat. The throws her into the water and unleases shock waves through the water, throwing her against the opposite bank. EeU shakes it off and jumps towards him again. His fangs crystalize with an ice sheet as he chomps down on her, hard. There was cracking heard as she falls limply on the ground.

"EeU!" yells Lenorad, trying to run up to her, but not before she shakily gets up.

"You don't have to continue this fight!" yells the Prince.

"Shut up already!" yells EeU as she flinches, trying to get up.

"Give up already," says the Beast

"Not on your life!" yells EeU as she launches her self up and takes another chunk of skin from the beast, blood dripping down his cheek. The beast simply shakes his head and she falls to the ground with a thud.

"Watch where you put those things!" snaps the beast.

"Then hold still and I won't hurt you any more!" growls EeU as she climbs back up to his eye and looks into it.

"Are you ready to give up?" asks EeU as she pants a little too hard. She was exhausted but hated that the beast had to witness it.

"Of course not! You give me a few scratches and you think that you've finished me off?" scoffs the beast.

"Fine!" yells EeU as she unlatches her claws from his face and flings herself to the ground, her paws hitting the ground first. "You've asked for this!"

"What are you babbling about?" asks the beast.

EeU doesn't say anything. She just jumps at the beast, making him unexpectedly rock back and forth from the force, but the attack was so strong that she was flung back and had to land with a thud on the ground. She even bounced a little and rolls to the ground, slowly shaking as she gets up. The boys try to get to her, but she is already in the air with a fierce tackle that moves the beast into the water for a second. The beast snaps up and flings EeU at the banks again, this time she happens to cough up blood.

"EeU! Stop!" cautions Lenorad as he runs up to her, getting to her first before the other two. "You're going to kill yourself this way."

"If he doesn't want to live in peace then he has to go!" yells EeU as she struggles to get up.

"Are you just going to take down everyone who goes against peace!" yells Lenorad, angry.

"Of course," says EeU with a smile on her face, as if that was the stupidest question in the world. "My mom's always telling me, 'if the Queen isn't willing to fight for the peace of our Eevee race, then there's no reason she should be on the council. Only the strong have the ability to take down the critics and change their minds.' But since I'm not that good at talking, all I've got is this."

"EeU," says Lenorad slowly.

"Don't do this! There's another way to take them out," says Brent as he catches up to EeU.

"But this way is more fun," laughs EeU.

"Another way that _doesn't _get you killed!" snaps Brent.

"Party Pooper," says EeU as she plants her front foot and back foot, ready to take off.

"Think of what you're doing before you make a big mistake," says the water Eevee, panting since he isn't use to using his land lungs yet.

"What's this 'thinking' you talk about?" asks EeU with a confused look on her face.

"She's kidding," says Brent, completley worried and shocked.

"Of course I'm kidding num-skull!" barks EeU. A bright light is seen from the mouth of the gyarados as a beam is launched to the ground. EeU dodges, the beam lightly skimming her side and burning some fur and skin, her winching in reply. She then springs into the air, not missing a beat, and catapults herself, everything about her becoming straight and sharp, slicing through skin of the beast. Another painful roar errupts through his throat and shakes the ground around him. She lands gracefully on her feet on the bank on the other side. She pivoits on her feet and plants her back feet and launches herself in the air again, taking this oppertunity to strike again as he tries to recharge, straightening and sharpening everything about her, putting a little spin on it this time. She then creates another gash a few inches under the first and lands on the opposite bank. Her fur was covered in the beast's blood. She huffs and puffs, seeming to struggle a little when a giant thud is heard behind her as the body of the beast shakes the entire world like an earthquake. EeU falls to the ground as she continuously starts coughing.

"EeU!" yells Lenorad as the three rush over to her side again. He starts trying to lick the blood from her fur, trying to distinguish between her blood and the beast's.

"W-wait a second," says EeU as she tries to stand.

"Are you kidding me right now!" snaps Brent as he forcefully pushes her back down to the ground. "You're too weak to be getting up!"

"And that gyrados is even weaker!" yells EeU back.

"What?" asks the water Eevee, a little shocked by her answer.

"He hasn't even been able to get an attack in! Why should I be complaining when he's on the brink of death!" snaps EeU as she stuggles to get up.

"A little dramatic isn't she?" whispers the water Eevee to Lenorad.

"You don't no the half of it," grumbles Lenorad. "And yet... she makes it worth it every day."

"Man~! That sounds interesting," says the water Eevee with a smile.

"Every frickin' day," grumbles Brent as he watches as EeU struggles to walk over to the beast and starts to lick the wounds around his eyes.

"Ouch! That hurts you know! You're tongue isn't the soft you know," grumbles the beast weakly.

"Can you shut up for one minute so I can help you?" asks EeU as she continues her grooming.

"Why are you doing this?" asks the Beast weakly.

"Because I'm sorry that I hurt you..." says EeU a little too sadily. "I just... I just am... I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to stop hurting all those Pokémon, and when I heard what you were doing I forgot that you are a normal Pokémon yourself, I'm sorry that I judged you without knowing who you were..."

"How would a young whipper-snapper know anything about me?" grumbles the Beast.

"You're on level 100 and don't know?" asks EeU, accussingly.

"Little smart-ass, thinks she knows everything," grumbles the Beast to himself.

"When you battle a Pokémon then you learn everything about them!" says EeU with a brilliant smile. "Like how you were bullied as a Magikarp and how you were afraid with all these new Pokémon arrived a few decades ago. Everything was done for a reason, and that's because you're just a giant scariedy cat~!"

"OI! Smart-ass! Who do you think you're talking to!" yells the Beast.

"A fellow commrad!" laughs EeU.

"Commrad! Can you help me to the lake to get healed! You did a number to me you know!" snaps the Beast.

"Oh! That rememines me! Oi! French Kisser!" yells EeU as she looks back at the water Eevee.

"I have a name you know," says the water Eevee as a red blush covers his blue cheeks. "It's Prince Victor of the Vaporeons."

"And when I care I'll call you that," snaps EeU. "Going around introducing yourself... who do you think you are! The queen of England?"

"How do you handle her every day?" asks Victor.

"With a lot of patience," answers Lenorad.

"Really? Because I just tone her out," says Brent.

"I can still hear you guys!" snaps EeU. "And I asked for the French Kisser for a reason!"

"Why do I have the nickname?" asks Victor, a little embarresed.

"So! Can you call your friends to carry Mr. Beast to the waterfall?" asks EeU.

"I guess so," says Victor, a little confused as to how he got wrapped up into this. After a few minutes of getting word of mouth around, Victor had gained a great number of Vaporeons around the Beast to help with transporting him. The beast then gives a soft laugh, scaring half the the help into the bushes.

"What was that for!" snaps EeU as she looks over at him.

"You," he simply says. "You and your strangly bossy ways. You've managed to get my enemies to be my allies in my time of need... Heh, what a peculair personality. Almost like one of a leader."

"Really! Do you really mean that!" yells EeU as she jumps up and down in excitement, getting a little fatigued after wards and regretting it.

"You know, if I had a choice... I would pick you as my leader any day," whispers the Beast.

"What was that?" asks EeU as she tries to get a closer listen.

"Never mind that, when will you get me moving?" snaps the Beast as he looks around at these young and strong vaporeon as they struggle with moving him.

"Come on guys~! We can do this!" yells EeU as she throws her weight into it, but with no real attack... she's pretty useless.

"Why do you even bother?" asks Victor as he takes her place and helps with the transportation.

"Sometimes I don't even know," laughs EeU. "I guess it's because I just follow my instinces~! That's why I'm so anxious to be Queen~!"

Victor looks at her determined and smiling face and something in him beats faster. He looks at the ground, trying to calm down and says, "Like anything good can come from you... Yet I still want to see if you make it..."

"What does that mean?" asks EeU as she tries to look at Victor's face. Victor continues to duck and dodge, looking away from her.

"It just means I'll be going with you to the city!" says Victor. "Not because of you! But because I need to talk to the Queen! Most likely..."

"You're coming with us~?!" asks EeU in excitement.

"A... Um.. Yeah..." says Victor slowly.

"I'm so happy!" jumps EeU with a vibrant grin on her face, excitedly bouncing around him. Victor just looks at the ground trying not to meet her eyes. Something about her... something was both magnificent and addictive... Victor just didn't know what it was...


	4. Street Rat

_Gragle, gragle, splash, splash, SQuirt_

"Rare candy here! Get your rare candy!"

"Potions! Potions! Potions at half off! Only three Eevee coins!"

"Potions are only three Eevee coins!" exclaims EeU happily as she looks up excitedly at Lenorad. "Can I get one? Please oh please oh please oh please!"

"Why do you need a potion? You just got rehealed at the lake a few days ago," says Lenorad as he checks the Eevee coin case anyways. He knew that any warning to EeU would go in one ear and out the other.

"You know me and my fights!" says EeU with a playful grin. "I bet that this will be a wise investment."

"I'm sorry Eeu... We just don't have the money..." says Lenorad.

"STIIIINGY!" yells EeU as she puffs out her cheeks like a little kid (which she still is by the way)

"See yeah!" says Brent as he bounds off.

"Where are you going!" yells EeU, starting to panic a little.

"I told you!" says Brent over his shoulder. "I have something to do in town! I've already told you like three time!"

"Oh..." says EeU as she tries to think of those three times.

"And I'll have to leave you two also..." says Lenorad as he walks off toward the Library in the center of town.

"Where are you going~!" cries EeU.

"My brother is the book keeper of the Library and I wanted to help him when I was in town," explains Lenorad. "And Victor! Don't leave EeU alone! Who _knows _what kind of trouble she could get into."

"Okay French Kisser! It's just you and me!" says EeU as she tackles him to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but you are going to have to be on your own today," says Victor as he slowly backs away from EeU.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Yells EeU in shock.

"I have to meet with the Queen to discuss my district, I need to finish this business right away or else I'm going to be in big trouble..." says Victor apologetically. "You understand... right?"

"No," says EeU quietly, but it was too late because Victor was already gone. "So... I'm all alone again?"

EeU starts to walk the market streets in a daze, starting to remember the sad times when all her sisters left her to be evolutions for their mother. EeU was the youngest, so she was the most forgotten... even now.

"Don't get so down EeU~!" says EeU, forcing her engery. "Be happy~! Be happy~! Happy, happy!"

"I can see you," says an espeon from a stall, pulling EeU out from the crowd.

"I can see you too... but... I don't really like what I'm seeing to tell you the truth," says EeU as she makes a face.

"The future! The future! I see your future!" says the espeon.

"Really?" asks EeU. She knew that this was all a hox, but she couldn't help it~! Not to mention her sister was an espeon and she could see the future also... though only a few can truly get the future right like her sister. That's why her sister is one of the two advisors to the Queen.

"Men... men! All I see are men around you!" cries the Espeon.

"That's strange..." says EeU slowly as she starts to think about this. "Because I grew up in a family of women... which means that I'm probably going to have all females..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN~!" says the espeon as she starts to convulse and spasms run up and down her spine

"Are you okay?" asks EeU

"One of Eight, One of Eight!" chants the espeon as she looks off into nothing. "One of Eight, You can't be late! Dry your eyes, if you're going to cry. Only the lonely, stay lonely."

"What does that mean?" asks EeU as she tries to break the long pause.

"Hello deary~!" says the Espeon cheery as she gives a smile. "Do you want your fortune told?"

"N-no," says EeU slowly.

"Are you sure deary? It's only five Eevee coins," says the espeon, pushing the matter a little much.

"n-no..." says EeU, starting to get confused and scared... didn't she know she already said her fortune? EeU walks away, continuing to look over her shoulder, scared a little about what she was talking about.

"THIEF!" cries a flareon from an apple stand a few stands away. An espeon pushes through the crowd as the Flareon tries to catch him. "SOMEONE! GET HIM! HE STOLE ONE OF MY APPLES! GET HIM! THIEF! THIEF!"

"Haha~!" cries EeU as she presses all the negative thoughts from her mind. Action was always her strong suit, she shouldn't change it now because she was feeling a little down. "I'll get him for you ma'am! Don't worry!"

EeU chases after the espeon through the crowd. He was a little different, bigger and his pelt was a lime green instead of the normal pink-purple color of espeon.

"So you're the one who stole the apple!" bellows EeU as she puffs out her chest, trying to look bigger then she actually is. She read somewhere that some Pokémon did this to intimdate their opponents... not that she needed it really.

"I didn't see you..." says the Espeon as he turns around to face EeU.

"Oh?" asks EeU as she gets a bragging look on her face. She was full of herself now... maybe because she wanted to get rid of these negative feelings by focusing on another feeling, or it could be that she didn't realize how she was acting.

"Are you going to get back the apples are will I have to take them from you?" asks EeU as she raises a furry eyebrow.

"Tch!" clicks the Espeon has his eyes glow a red color. EeU cautiously looks around her to see what the heck he just did before she leaps at him, claws outstretched in attack. They landing squarly in his side, pulling him down. A forceful blast occares in her brain that knocks her down to the ground, scaring her since she wasn't use to such violent mind games. Normally she would be oblivious to any mind attacks or wouldn't be offended by the casual sassy remark, so this was a lot more traumatizing then normal. She shakes her head back and forth before she jumps up and tackles him to the ground. A growl errupts from her throatas she glares down at the espeon under her.

"Give back the apples!" yells EeU. A strong force catapultes EeU through the sky, spinning her round and round through the air as teh Espeon kicks her in the stomach. She lands with a thud a few feet away, scarying her to death.

"WHY DO THEY NEED THEM!" yells the Espeon as he gets back to his gets back onto his feet, a growl errupting from his throat also. She coughs a little before she stand up and shakes out her pelt. She then growls herself and goes into a full on dash towards Espeon, completely livid.

"BECAUSE THEY WERE THE ONES WHO WORKED HARD FOR THEM!" yells EeU as she slams him into the ground. She slams him so hard into the ground that she tumbles down towards the ground and scraps something in the process. She flinches as she gets up and something heavy falls on her, crushing everything it seems. She tries with all her might to get up, not knowing if this was a mind trick or if it was just a teleported items that was forced on her. Either way, she pushs and pushs, trying to get up.

"You should stop trying so hard," says the Espeon as he gets up and he slowly walks away with apples he dropped. "Pokémon who try hard only get a broken back."

"That's not true!" yells EeU as she flings her body up, either flinging whatever was pinning her down off or breaking the mental block.

"What?!" yells the Espeon in shock. EeU was still weak and her limbs seemed to be failing her but she keep pushing on. She took one wobbly step forward, and then another wobbly step, and yet another. Though she was struggling with all her might, she was still giving a confident smile, as if this was just a normal stroll.

"You're still moving! How!" yells the Espeon in shock.

"That hard work you don't want to believe in..." says EeU with a smirk as she hunches back on her limbs and hurls herself forward at Espeon. Espeon side-steps EeU and she goes tumbling towards the concrete.

"Crap..." says the Espeon as he gracefully jumps off the roof and coils his body around hers in a protective shell making sure that she wouldn't feel the impact of the ground as she fell. EeU gets up and see's the Espeon under her.

"W-why'd you to that?" asks EeU as a blush spread over her face.

"Because..." says the Espeon with a weak laugh. "What kind of man would I be if I had let you fall?"

"Oh, so this was all about pride was it?" asks EeU, a little ticked off.

"Of course," says the Espeon with a smile. He lets off a cough, curling into himself to stifle some of the pain.

"I never asked you for this..." whispers EeU. "I made a mistake... I should be the one injuried."

"I'm fine..." says Espeon as he tries to get up and walk away. He flinches and falls back down in pain.

"You know.." says EeU as she runs up to him and allows him to use her as a crutch. "I might try hard... but I know my limits... You don't have to push yourself so hard."

"And be shown up by you? Never..." says the Espeon as they slowly walk together.

"Stop! There are the thieves!" yells a police as they run to catch up with the two wounded Pokémon.

"He didn't mean to! He was just about to return the apples!" pleads EeU, trying to get them to forgive the Espeon.

"Like we'd believe you," says the police as they roughly handle EeU down to the ground. "You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in the court of the law. You have the right to an attorny and you are being arrested for the snatching of apples."

"Huh?" asks EeU as she and the Espeon are tied to a pole and carried upside-down through the streets. "I didn't do it! I'm innocent! I was just trying to catch him! Citizens arrest! Citizens arrest! I'M INNOCENT!"

"Sorry," says the Espeon simply. "I got you into this..."

"You better believe you did," says EeU with a glare. "If there's a bail, you're paying it..."

"What part of 'I am broke' to you not understand," says the Espeon.

"The part where I go to jail!" yells EeU as she rocks back and forth on the pole. "Get me out of here! Get me out of here! I'm innocent I tell you I'm innocent!"

EeU and the Espeon are thrown into a cell with steal bars blocking them from one side and a stone wall blocking all other exits.

"This wasn't what I ment," says EeU as she puts her head through the bars.

"So..." says the Espeon after a few minutes. "I don't know your name, which is strange."

"Why is that strange?" asks EeU as she looks over her shoulder.

"Because I'm psychic," says the Espeon with a glint in his eye.

"That doesn't explain anything," says EeU as her eyelids drup a little bit, almost in astonishment.

"If you would like I could tell you my name first," says the Espeon kindly.

"That would be very much appreciated," says EeU as she tries to imitate a fancy lady.

"I am Elliot," says the Espeon with a slight bow.

"You're kidding," says EeU in disbelief.

"Not at all."

"Wow... you're not kidding... okay then, I guess it's my turn~!" says EeU as she spins around with a cheerful smile on her face to look at Elliot. "I'm EeU!"

"That's strange..."

"What is?"

"Well... I can't seem to 'see' you anywhere."

"That is strange since I'm standing right here."

"Not that kind of 'see' I mean in the future."

"What does that mean?" asks EeU, starting to get worried.

"It's nothing to worry about," says Elliot with an obviously fake smile.

"You say that but it makes me more worried!" yells EeU, angry.

"EEU!" yells a voice from the front of the jail. Both EeU and Elliot turn to the front to see Lenorad, Brent, and Victor rush into the jail.

"Oh no..." says EeU as she slowly backs behind Elliot with her ears down and her tail between her legs.

"Do you know these guys?" asks Elliot as he looks curiously at the group of angry male Eevee evolutions.

"Well... You can say that..." whispers EeU, afraid to make any movements.

"I thought you were looking after her!" snaps Lenorad to Victor.

"I thought she would be responsible enough to stay out of troouble!" replies Victor, a little off put by Lenorad's comment.

"Well that was a stupid thought," scoffs Brent.

"Hey! I just meet her a few days ago! She's still a mystery to me!" yells Victor, angry.

"Hey hey! Did you hear that?" whispers EeU to the Espeon. "I'm a _mystery _girl~!"

"Why are you so excited about that?" asks the espeon as the three continue to argue.

"Because I've never been a mystery girl before~! I've always been the dunce who couldn't evolve~!" squels EeU.

"I'm not done talking to you!" yells Lenorad, diverting his attention back at EeU.

"More like yelling at me," says EeU as she gets into a defensive pose where her ears where plastered to her skull and she buries her nose in her paws and tries to hide her face in her tail. She didn't like how she was getting yelled at... she never did. Back home, she lived most of her life like this.

"Don't make those big eyes at me! What were you thinking! Taking an apple!" yells Lenorad.

"She didn't take the apple," says the Espeon as he tries to get up, only hurting himself too much and having to fall back down because he wasn't ready for it yet.

"And who are _you?" _asks Victor as he gives a vicious glare to him.

"Spencer," says the Espeon with a small bow of his head. "Please to meet you Prince."

"Wh-what?" asks Victor, a little confused.

"This one doesn't shut up," says Spencer as he flicks his head over at EeU. A giant blush spreads acrossed her face, embaressed.

"T-that's not true! I didn't talk that much! He's a liar! He's the reason I'm in this place in the first place!" yells EeU as she puffs out her cheeks and jolts up out of her defensive position, whipping her head around to glare down at him. Spencer just conseals a scoff and starts to groom himself.

"What are you laughing at! Huh?Huh? Do I have to whoop your butt again to show that I'm superior to you? Huh? Huh? Wanna go tough guy?" asks EeU as the fur on her back bristles.

"What happened to that girl who was trying to prove me innocent a few second ago?" asks Spencer as he looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She learned that you're a real JERKFACE!" yells EeU.

"Come on, I was only kidding," says Spencer, starting to get a little scared at this bi-polar stranger. Laugher errupts from behind EeU, which makes her whip her head behind her to glare at the three boys.

"What are you laughing at?!" yells EeU, a little irritated by this reaction.

"I'm glad~!" laughs Lenorad happily. "You haven't lost your energy."

"Or that mouth!" laughs Brent. "Where did that come from?"

Victor comes up to EeU and leans his head along the bars and says, "I'm so glad that I met you... every day seems brighter to me."

He inches closer to EeU and she jolts back so quickly that Spencer flinches because he turned too quickly.

"Y-y-yo-you're not going to k-k-k-kiss me again! Because if you do!" says EeU as she bares her teeth. "I may be small, but I know how to bring you down big man."

"Is she going to be like this everyday?" asks Spencer as he glares at her.

"Yes," says Brent.

"Well... at least I wouldn't be bored..." says Spencer as he tries to get up again.

"What are you talking about?" asks EeU as she looks over at him. Spencer gets really closer to her, looking down at her curious and wide eyes. EeU's heart speeds up a little when he does this.

"I want to figure out why I can't see your past, present, or future, why I can't read your mind or know your greatest desires," says Spencer.

"My greatest desire is to be Queen," says EeU bluntly.

"I don't _care _about what you _want _to be," says Spencer as he inches a little closer to her. "I just want to know why this is happening... I want to understand these reasons."

"So you're coming with us?" asks EeU excitedly as her eyes start to sparkle.

"I guess so," says Spencer, noticing that she wasn't getting fidgety like she did with Victor, a losing interest.

"That's great~! I can't wait! If I have you and Lenorad and Brent and Victor with me then there's no way that someone would steal from me because you're all so strong~!" says EeU with a brilliant smile. Spencer looks down at her in shock, he wasn't expecting her to get so excited, let alone himself. Something about her... Something about her was very special.

"Man," laughs Spencer as he leans back to sit down. "This is going to get interesting."

"You bet it is!" says EeU with a mischevious smile.


	5. Ice Cold

"I can't believe they kept us over night!" yells EeU, angry.

"Of course they kept you over night, you did steal some apples... I'm actually surprise that they didn't keep you longer," says Lenorad with a sigh.

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO STOLE THEM!" yells EeU as she glares over at Spencer.

"Ahahaha..." was all Spencer could say to this. He learned _very _quickly that if you teased her at a time like this, you'll get sat on and he didn't want to deal with that again today.

"I still have to talk to the Queen since I wasn't able to already," says Victor. "So I'll be taking my leave for now..."

"Don't take all day okay? I feel that you just sit in the Queen's palace and don't eat anything, so I want you back to eat... got it?" asks EeU as she tilts her slightly at this.

"Yes, yes," says Victor, already half-way there.

"I don't want to spend all day with her so I'll be taking me leave," says Brent as he quickly bounds off.

"Now I know he will be eating since that's all he does anyway," says EeU as she takes in a deep breath.

"So I guess I'm on babysitting duty," says Lenorad with a sigh.

"Cheer up~! You get to be with me all day~!" Says EeU with a brilliant smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." grumbles Lenorad as he trots ahead, leaving EeU there dumbfounded.

"Eh! EH!" yells EeU as she bounds towards Lenorad, running around him with Spencer trotting behind her at a steady pace. "What do you mean? Huh? Wait! How am I annoying or whatever? Huh? I'm a _delight! _Please tell me~!"

"You sure are noise for someone who is _delightful," _grumbles Spencer under his breath as he trots along.

"I HEARD THAT!" yells EeU in anger. Spencer quickens his pace, leaving EeU behind. A lonliness sets into EeU's heart and she tries to shake it off, trying to remember that she isn't alone now.

"H-hey!" says EeU, finding her voice once again. "Wait up! Hey!"

"We're here," says Lenorad as he looks up at the building before him. It was a mud building created by the first generation of Vaporeons and Flareons who immigrated to the Eevee islands. The letters, City Library was indented into building, probably before the Flareons baked the mud. EeU looks up at it in awe, her mother drooning architecture into her since she was little. That's what got her hooked in the first place. This building was a phenomenon for the Pokemon world, only humans were throught to be able to do it.

"What are you doing just standing there EeU?" asks Spencer, calling from inside the library. "Come on! Everyone's already inside!"

"Oh! Right!" yells EeU as she bounds up the steps into the Library. Every wall was covered in books upon books. Dreams of writers and ideas of philosophers filled these shelves. She stared in awe as she looked at row after row of classical novels. This was amazing to her.

"What is this!" yells a voice from the other side of the Library. Spencer, Lenorad and EeU all turn towards the voices. Standing at the back of the Liberary was a cute, short female Jolteon with big black eyes. Standing next to her was a tall, gorgoeus Glaceon male.

"Hey there," says Lenorad. "I thought I would bring some help today!"

"P'ease leave," says the Glaceon calmly.

"Come on Grant. He's family. Why can't I help you guys?" asks Lenorad as he flashes a disarming smile.

"He left us already. I don't want you here now," says Grant as he turns away and leaves them just standing there.

"Look, Grant, I came back! Isn't that worth something?" asks Lenorad, starting to get angry.

"Not really," shrugs Grant, not stopping.

"Grant! Please," begs the female Jolteon who hasn't moved from her spot since she got there.

"Family doesn't turn their back on family," growls Grant as he looks over his shoulder

"What do you think you're doing right now?" asks EeU, the fur on her back starts to brisle in anger.

"He isn't my brother anymore," says Grant, keeping his ground, not moving an inch. It was as if he was waiting for her next move and didn't want to break the distance.

"So you're saying that you're better then him just because you're a Glaceon?" growls EeU as she remembers how her own sisters treated her as cold.

"I don't remember saying those words," says Grant as he turns to look at her. His jet black eyes looking at her in curiousity.

"Just because you're a different type than him doesn't mean you guys are different! You came from the same mother and father, you were raised in the same house! Gosh darn it! You're brothers for Heaven sakes and just because he can't show his love the same way as you doesn't mean that he doesn't love you just as much, or even possible more, then you!" snaps EeU. Something in her was reacting violently to this Pokémon, she just didn't understand what.

"Such big words for a small girl," growls Grant. He crouches down into a pouncing position, shocking both of his siblings. Neither his brother nor his sister has ever seen Grant get this angry, he normally had a cool head and a cold disposition. He has never even acknologed the existance of strangers and half the time forgot about his own parents. Lenorad and the female Jolteon look at EeU with a newfound curiosity and confusion. _Just who is this girl who can have this kind of effect on Grant?_

"Are you mocking me!" roars EeU, which shocks everyone since no one knew how loud she could really be. They knew she was loud, mind you, but they didn't know she was **this **loud.

"If the shoe fits!" howls Grant.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST CLICHÉ I HAVE EVER HEARD!" yells EeU as she crouches down.

"What is happening here?" asks Lenorad, completely and utterly confused.

"I think their about to fight," says Jolteon as she looks between the two. At once, the two charge at each other from across the Library.

"EeU!" yells Spencer as he jolts at full speed to cut her off. "Think of what you're doing!"

EeU just ignores him and slids under his legs, spining to her feet on the other side before she charges off. The two collide with the other, skidding back a few feet. Grant sends a pale light blue beam at EeU and EeU gives him big baby-doll eyes, doing absolute squat really. The beam pushes EeU back a few extra feet. She shakes off the frost from her fur and her muscles convulse under her skin from the cold. She then springs forward with all her strength and opens her jaw wide, clamping down hard on Grant shoulder. Grant growls and shakes her off his pelt. He then bares his own teeth and chomps down hard, an icy sheet covering the patch around his jaw. EeU hisses and kicks him off with her hind paws, socking him in the face. She jolts away from him, making sure that he can't use short range attacks. She then takes a deep breath and slids her paw back before launching forward and full force. Around Grant though, was white flecks as he tries to conjure up a Blizzard. EeU takes her last bit of strangth and jolts ahead, pushing him to the floor. Because of the force though, she was send backwards, slaming into the ground. She tries getting up, but she seems to have injuried her back leg.

"EeU!" panics Spencer, conserned with EeU. "Watch out EeU! Get up!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" snaps EeU, as she shakily tries again. The wind starts to whistle and howl around her. EeU looks up to see Grant's eyes glowing an icy blue as he uses the move Icy Wind. She whinches as she gets up, finally getting a semi-stable structure,and propels herself forward, trying to ignore the pain.

Grant lets the Icy Wind go, pushing EeU back and making her shiver violently. She tenses her muscules up and continues forward, slowly at first but soon gains momentum. The winds slowly die down and EeU propels herself faster until she is able to use her Last Resort, knocking Grant off of his feet.

"Grant!" yells Jolteon as she notices that Grant wasn't moving. The Jolteon rushes over to her brothers side and nudges him.

"Is he dead?" asks EeU, panting extremely heavily.

"No... he just fainted," says the Jolteon with a kind smile.

"I'm... glad," says EeU with a soft smile before she collapses on the ground from exhaustion.


End file.
